ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Morte (Series)
Ultraman Morte is a series about the Ultra of the same name. Premise This series is meant to explore the concept of a multiverse to a degree. It also essentially counteracts the premises of recent shows, most notably Orb, because while that was about going back to one's roots, Morte's lesson is that loss has to be accepted and gotten over. This series also serves as another lesson in how to take elements from the newest series but not have the result suck. Plot TBA Arcs TBA Episodes #Mission Failed #House of No Return #A Terrifying Adversary #Welcome to the Masked Village #Misako's Friend and Foe #Infectious Outbreak #The Lucky Days of Yore #Outfoxed #Darkness on the Seas #Help From the Unlikeliest Source #Out of Control, Into a Trap #In Justice's Way #The Final Showdown? #Double Revenge #Development of Light #The Instability Within #The Great Yokai Celebration #Thanksgiving #Fight to Return Home #Hostage #The Betrayal of (TBA) #Beyond the Impossible #Our Greatest Mistake #War of the Dimensions #With What We're Given Specials * Ultraman Morte Side Story: Where I'm From * Ultraman Morte the Movie: The Defiant Anomaly * Ultra Fight Morte Characters TBA Attack Team * TBA * Misako Tojo * Ryuuma Sasaki * TBA Alien Sturm Antagonist * Hyperspace Humans ** Geos ** Hydr ** Pryo ** Mtla ** Chlr * Kengo Tsudzuri * Alien Nect (Episode 16-21) Ultras and Heroes * Ultraman Morte ** Original (Episode 1) ** Spirit (Episode 1-3, TBA) ** Ultra Possessions *** Solgent Soul (Episode 1, 3-5) *** Photon Soul (Episode 4-5, TBA) *** Full Moon Soul (Episode 7-TBA) *** Schtrom Soul (Episode 13, TBA) * Dark Txarra ** Normal ** Ultraman Txarra Ultraman Morte Side Story: Where I'm From * Ultraman Morte ** Original * Ultrawoman Faust * Ultraman Mephisto Ultraman Morte the Movie: The Defiant Anomaly * Ultraman Morte ** Spirit ** Ultra Possessions *** Solgent *** Photon *** Full Moon *** Schtrom **** Normal **** Aegis * Ultraman Txarra * Ultraman Rosso * Ultraman Blu * Ultrawoman Grigio * Ultraman Gruebe * Ultrawoman Faust * Ultraman Mephisto * Ultraman Nexus Kaiju and Aliens Main Series Antagonists * Mezard ** Primal (Episode 3, 7, 12, TBA, 24-25) ** Normal (Episode 3, 7, TBA, 24-25) ** Psycho (Episode 12-13, 19, 24-25) ** Evolved Psycho (Episode 19, 24-25) ** Empress (Episode 23-25) Allies * Sairal ** Normal (Episode 1-2, 4, TBA, 10-11, TBA) ** Evolved (Episode 10-11) * Fumiavis (Episode 3, 6, TBA) * Terrankyla (Episode 5, 7, TBA) Good * Alien Valky Baja (Episode 9, TBA, 24-25) * Gathering Yokai (Episode 17, TBA, 24-25) ** Earth-Draco ** Jihibikiran ** Enmargo ** Idantenran ** Yamawawara ** Obikoboushi ** Mozui Neutral * Coronazaur (Episode 1) * Miegon (Episode 4, 8, TBA) * Alien Shadow (Episode 5, 14-15) * Gabura (Episode 5) * Zegan (Episode 14-15) Evil * Alien Nackle ** TBA (Episode 1) ** TBA (Episode 14-15) * Black King ** Normal (Episode 1) ** Omicron (Episode 14-15) * Alien Rumeya (Episode 2) * Space Mask (Episode 4) * Alien Black Satan (Episode 4) * Black Satan (Episode 4) ** Normal ** Alien Black Satan Possessed * Growth King (Episode 6) ** Growth Pawns (Episode 6-7) ** Deathzum (Episode 7) * Oarfu (Episode 9) * Galenkea (Episode 10-11) * Suspengel (Episode 16) * Ghoulghilas (Episode 17) * Alien Black (Episode 18-19) * Snowgon (Episode 18-19) ** Normal ** Evolved * Alien Grotes (Episode 18-19) * Kodaigon The Boar (Episode 19) * Millikra (Episode 20) * Dada (Episode 20) * Legionoid Dada Custom (Episode 20) * Magular (Episode 21) * Meemos (Episode 21-22) ** Crisis Ghost (Episode 21) ** Meemos Amalgam (Episode 21-22) *** Normal *** Imitation Morte * Centuri-Oh (Shepardon + Gargorgon + Basser + Zegan + Grigio Bone) (Episode 23-25) Ultraman Morte the Movie * Atiki * Mingorix * Kumasogami * Demaaga ** Normal ** Tsurugi ** Kamisori ** Chigiriki ** Thermal ** EX * TBA Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Morte Category:Kit's Continuity